None.
The present invention generally relates to tire uniformity machines. More particularly, the present invention relates to a marking mechanism for a tire uniformity machine. Most specifically, the present invention relates to a marker that is automatically positioned for application of a mark on a tire in a continuous process.
Tire uniformity machines may be used to detect the high or low point of fundamental harmonic of radial force variation within the tire. When measuring the tire force variations, a computer analyses of the high or low point phase angle of the radial force variation first harmonic from an event mark (zero angle). The event mark is set on the tire spindle shaft in conjunction with a pulse generator and pulses once per revolution. After measurement is complete, the tire rotation speed is accelerated, the high or low point of the tire is indexed and stopped beneath a marker head. A heated marking pin is lowered against the upper side wall of the inflated tire by actuation of an air cylinder. The heated pin transfer pigment or metal foil from a tape to place a mark on the sidewalls of the tire at the high or low point.
While the mark is automatically applied by actuation of the pneumatic cylinder, the position of the marking apparatus must be manually adjusted for each tire cross section and diameter. In other words, for tires of different diameters or cross section, the marking apparatus must be manually moved vertically or horizontally to accommodate the change in tire size.
While this manual adjustment is suitable for batch operating systems, tire production increasingly relies on continuous production of tires of varying sizes. Consequently, there is a need for a marking apparatus that can automatically adjust to accommodate changes in tire size as the tires come through the uniformity machine.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a marking assembly in a tire uniformity machine that is capable of automatically adjusting to accommodate tires of various size.
In furtherance of this object, the present invention provides a marking assembly, in a tire uniformity machine for analyzing a tire having a process controller in communication with a plurality of sensors for determining the physical characteristics of the tire, the marking assembly comprising a positioning assembly in communication with the process controller; a marker operatively attached to the positioning assembly such that upon receiving a signal from the process controller the positioning assembly locates the marker in operative relation to the tire and causes the marker to apply a mark to the tire.
The present invention further provides a marking assembly, in a tire uniformity machine having a process controller wherein the machine receives a test tire, the marking assembly comprising a positioning assembly near the uniformity; and a first marker operatively located with respect to the tire and a second marker opposite the first marker in similar relation to the tire, whereby upon receiving a signal from the process controller, the positioning assembly locates the first and second markers on either side of the tire for applying a pair of marks thereto.
The present invention further provides a method of automatically marking a tire, in a tire uniformity machine that receives test tires and determines their physical characteristics including the tire diameter and axial height, a method comprising providing the tire diameter and axial height to a process controller which causes a marker to move relative to the tire upon determining a change in the tire size and signaling the marker to apply a mark to the tire once the marker is in position.